Nexus the Wielder (Remastered)
Vera "Nexus" Slepoj Info Vera Slepoj aka "Nexus" is a Wielder which in her world is a short way of saying she is a reality bender that specifies in quantum manipulation which in her case would have to be the quantum strings that are said to make up reality. Her role in the story as the protagonist is to subdue and overcome cosmic forces dubbed "Cosmic Noise" that cause disruptions to the natural order. Nexus is guided by a being dubbed Gleam that combats the forces she cannot see while she handles the lesser nuisances on her planes of existence that she has access to. This way both the physical and esoteric planes are protected. It is explained by Gleam throughout the story to Nexus that Wielders like her consist of two people; a mortal vessel and a Quantum (the Quantum). The reason for this is due to the fact that cosmic entities left uncheck without a mortal vessel to give them limits would be chaos. It also prevents war between them and cosmic factions such as the Tempus (time manipulators) and the Divine (god like beings). The three COSMIC factions all agree that a rogue cosmic being aka "Cosmic Noise" are the main enemies and as punishment must be erased from existence as well as history. An easy way to do this is to allow the vessels to fight one another while the cosmics duel it out. One cannot live without the other. Long story short; vessels provide a necessary handicap that shows restraint between one another. It is suggested that their vessels are connected to the three MORTAL factions Vera has been aware of from her time in the Sanctuary. Conflict Nexus has what is known as a "Revision Technique", essentially a method of resetting time 24 hours after taking an opponent's cosmic signature. When time is reset it only resets everyone with a signature, those without one get erased from time and history and are usually replaced by other instances that allow time to work perfectly without them as if nothing has changed aside from the cosmic damage which in itself is no longer existing. The reason this is trouble is the fact Nexus sometimes if not a lot of times has difficulty trusting others after her time spent alone during her teenage years. So whenever she believes a Revision opportunity shows itself she will try to abuse her power in order to gain info from others who will forget they given that info to her after she resets time. Though Gleam is the only one in charge of that and sometimes Nexus does not always get her reset and this causes obvious issues. Story Vera Slepoj or better known as “Nexus” is an American citizen who was born in Russia. Her family ended up migrating to America to escape the Cold War happening in the Soviet Union as they ended up settling at Brighton Beach which was then dubbed as “Little Odessa”. During a riot in the immigrants neighborhood, two people who appeared to be the parents of the little girl Vera were seemingly begging a soldier to bring their child to safety and during the chaos the soldier named Clint Evers took the child out of blind faith, but only just before the child's parents were gunned down in front of her and Clint. Later he would bring her back to his home lost in a thought of the implications he'd caused by bringing her into his home. Throughout her childhood and teenage life there would be odd dreams Vera would have consisting of something she described as "beyond herself". These images eventually turned into thoughts and daydreams, typically consisting of feeling something around her in one way or another, these feelings happened during when she hit her teen years after her high school incident, however in the meantime... During Vera's early years as a child she has had trouble being enlisted in public schools even with the fact that her adoptive father was a soldier. It was only when Clint could convince the superintendent that Vera would be able to join, however the principal was less than amused that a Russian immigrants would join an American school, especially after the war, this caused him to alert the staff to either ignore Vera when she needed help when away from a large group of people or to intentionally make matters difficult for her, their way of dealing with "commies". Oddly enough Vera was quote on quote “popular” with her fellow schoolmates, however the other students felt aggressive towards her, both referring to the matter of her unique hair and eye color. She however started losing more admires as peer pressure began to grow leaving her with only two real friends left known as Mason and Victor who would end up her long time companions. Racism towards Russian immigrants and their culture was still very vast even after 14 years from the settlement of Little Odessa. When Vera was in high school she along with other Russian people were hazed and terrorised by others. Despite being told sternly by her father to stand strong and not lash out, she would often have her moments after so much abuse and attack her bullies, sometimes not always going her way. One of these instances however was more severe than others as the bullies insisted to Vera that her Father secretly hates her and enjoyed killing her kind. This remark finally gotten to her on a deep level as it triggered something she never seen before; her powers unleashed. The result of this caused something horrible to happen to one of the bullies, the bully would become horribly amalgamized, cross fused between flesh, metal, glass, and wood. The others ran off and as Vera stared down at her victim in horror, she ignored it's cries for help and ran off in fear; both of what she had done and the consequences that would follow with it. Vera overtime started to develop strange visions in front of her that seemed similar to the dreams she had as a child. Normally she had been able to pass these off in person and in private by saying she was daydreaming and no one would be the wiser, but now these so called daydreams began to feel more physical and real to her, especially one spectar known as Gleam, one that has followed her since she had ran to Coney Island. Gleam appears to be trying to suggest to Vera that she is something greater than she knows, that in fact she knew ever since she was a young child who had suppressed those memories coming to America. Vera tries to make the claim that she couldn't remember anything prior to her four year old self due to the fact that she was an infant, however Gleam keeps pushing Vera more and more that she is not just a mere mortal being anymore, that she is linked together now to the "Nexus" itself. Vera tries to resist Gleam's influence on her mind, forcing Vera to recollect some strange memories of an island. As Gleam does this, Vera realizes as Gleam tries to take hold of her that they end up in a synchronization, where Gleam is mirroring her movements until Vera accidentally ends up pressed against what seems to be the edge of her memories. Gleam whispers something inaudible inside Vera's ear and as Vera yells out in pain she ends up breaking through some strange dimensional wall until she finds herself falling deeper, deeper, and deeper into what can only be described as some sort of cosmic junkyard. But to Vera, it would be her "Sanctuary". The story officially begins when Clint and Vera's friends find her as she is wandering through a closed off part of Coney Island. Throughout the story Vera has recollections of her time she spent in the "Sanctuary" and even learns something's along the way about what went on between her time in Russia and her arrival in America aka that brief period she spent on the island. Vera does make something clear by the end of the first chapter; that she will find out how to free her friends that she made in the Sanctuary and track down this "Ultimas" who supposedly started the three factions in the Sanctuary; the Hand (political/militant group), the Waivers (group devoted to supporting the God given right to express questionable freedoms such as drugs, prostitution, and other potentially dangerous activities), and the Jesters (group that essentially is controlled chaos. Creates games that forces the inhabitants to play or otherwise they pay the losing consequences that mostly relate to destruction, murder, unusual cruelty, or a mix of either/all of them). Origin A time in between homes, Russia and America, Vera Slepoj was an infant who ventured with her family to escape the war by seeking homage in America. However there wasn't anything simple about their journey, at least for the three of them. In the islands in-between the two nations, Vera and her parents were separated from one another, drifted onto different islands. Fortunately as well as unfortunately there were Russian and American soldiers still fighting for the seas as they got word of strange anomalies coming from one of the islands. The island that casted these anomalies was nicknamed "Ultimas" due to its definition of "the last of us" in this case being the soldiers left behind. The mission was to retrieve them at all costs and return to base. However one did not expect that these anomalies were coming from one of the would be immigrants. One of the three immigrants was most likely to be the source of the anomalies as Russia secretly had scientists work on their own versions of nuclear bombs and stated that both the parents of Vera were forced to work on it in order to catch up to America's power during the war. One of which worked directly in the fields and that was Vera's mother, however Vera was not born yet or even a thought, that is, until after a few months or shorter the military noticed Vera's mom was pregnant and promptly removed her in order to avoid more scandal for letting a female work as a scientist during those times. Natal effects took place and would unlock a dormant gene inside of Vera that would give her these strange reality manipulating powers. As a scared infant looking for her parents on an island, this would only end in her unknowingly unleashing her untamed power. After a long and hard struggle, Vera's parents managed to find their child and continue back on their quest to America. Vera's parents however would then be caught up in a riot at Little Odessa where they had no choice but to get their child out of there. Whether it be because American soldiers helped them out before or if they did not trust their own military, Vera's parents made the strange quick decision to hand their child to a soldier who would be known as Clint Evers. Appearance Vera "Nexus" Slepoj is a Russian-American woman who stands at 5'11 and has a balanced proportional weight of 185 lbs.. She has purple colored eyes with black and silver hair. Her biker jacket is red and her shirt is white with a very slight midrif that at the very least only shows off her belly button. Her cut jeans are blue and she has black boots with black fingerless gloves. She also seems to wear her adoptive Father's dog tags after he was sent to prison. Sometimes she is seen with sunglasses worn on her forehead or normally. Personality Nexus due to the fact that she has been secluded for three years has been very distant from people. She has a hard time trusting others, however she really seeks to change that despite the fact she is constantly fighting with herself. So far the only people she can see herself trusting are her friends from school and her adoptive father Clint. Since she has been often attacked on the streets she is usually quick to hostility and signs of aggression. Despite being apologetic and legitimately sorry, Nexus often is labeled by others as scary to be around. However overtime even though she will always have those traits, they are lessened and outshined by her outgoing friendly personality. Nexus has often become playful, yet she will often flip back to being Stern, this is due to how passionate she is about making sure matters are fair to all parties. Despite this if it isn't going her way she may be tempted to go back to being hostile in order to prove her point. She does her best to fight this, hopefully she can get a grip of herself. After fully overcoming herself, Nexus may be somber from time to time when she reflects on her past behavior, but now she seems to be able to read others perfectly from experience. Nexus usually now tends to speak in a non-sexual yet sultry tone with a hint of motherly love in her. Powers Quantum String Manipulation (only ability): Due to her connection with the being "Gleam", Nexus is able to wield the quantum strings that bind the world together, however since Nexus is only a mere mortal and a rather young one at that, even saying she could manipulate zero point one thousand zeroes of it's full potential is vastly overstating her. Reality bending is not her forte, however with what she learns about it definitely helps her out against her opponents. Her abilities consists of... Abilities * Quantum String Weaponry - Nexus uses her strings in the more physical and literal sense at times as she can wield them to do neutral type damage on any chosen target whether it be on the physical plane or something existing on a higher or lower plane of existence. * Quantum Energy - Nexus can use her power to create unique complex energy pattern attacks or even simpler, but more powerful energy strikes. * Gravity Shifts - Nexus can shift her center of gravity to any angle she pleases. * Teleportation - Nexus can warp to any position she can sense around her. Usually works better when she's focused and can sense a farther distance. It has to be connected to the strings she's perfected. * String Awareness - Nexus has realized the main ten strings she's mastered (one for each finger) are connected to multiple possible objects and/or beings (due to what reality binds things together via through "fate" or a chain reaction of physics). This allows her to sense what is going on around her without having to rely too much on her other five senses. For example she could be completely deprived of all five of them and still have a unique awareness of what is going on and where at due to the strings connecting everything together. * Temporal Immunity - Nexus due to being tied to the higher dimensions is able to be immune to those who manipulate time. She cannot stop time from being manipulated, however at least she can be totally exempt from it's effects both mentally and physically. * Plane Shifting - Whether through planes or dimensions, Nexus can change her current position onto an entirely different dimensional field. * Matter/Construct Manipulation - Nexus has the ability to manipulate matter around her with telekinetic like abilities or transform them into constructs such as walls, stairs, pillars, anything she wants, though due to her anxious emotions during battle it is not easy for her to truly craft something so powerful thus usually she will more than not simply create barriers or large skewers. * Kinetic Matching/Mirroring. Nexus has the power to sense an opponent's use of kinetic energy and match it for the duration of the encounter. Much like Newton's Cradle, the power subsides after a while reverting her back to normal. * Transformation/Mental Immunity - Nexus is linked to the quantum strings and therefore has a heavy awareness of herself. This being said, she is immune to being transformed permanently unless it's done physically. In short, abilities that specifically alter her being with magic, matter, or any other reality bending will not work on her. This also makes it hard to posses her mind, body, or spirit due to the fact she simply is able to make out who she is pretty easily due to the fact that she has to differ much more complex things like her quantum reality from physical reality. Equipment Vera "Nexus" Slepoj wears a tactical gear belt that consists of the following; * M1911 Pistol * 9mm Ammo * Ka-Bar Knife Weakness * Mortal/Human Fragility - Nexus is human and Gleam is not. This being said if Nexus gets hit by something normally lethal then she is done for. The only way out is to use her Kinetic Mirroring in hopes to match that force of impact. * Toxins/Illness - Nexus can still be killed by traditional means whether it's lack of oxygen, illness, poisons, drowning, and so on and so fourth. * Unprepared - Nexus usually has to prepare for a fight. Her Revision technique allowing her to reset time up to a day ago can only be allowed by Gleam and after Gleam has taken out the opponents Cosmic Signature. Therefore Nexus has to come up with a plan to defeat her foes as she only knows so much about fighting, even with her father's military martial art training. * Restrictions - Nexus cannot just ask Gleam to lend her some power as that would break the rules or order. Gleam's job is to handle the higher cosmic threats and Nexus' job is to fight the cosmic threats vessel. At most Gleam is Nexus' mentor. * Emotional Stress - Nexus often times abuses her Revision technique in order to force information out of her friends or at the very least trick it out of them. When she knows she has to fight a foe that is related to cosmic ties then she often believes this is a chance to extract information out of her friends, family, or other people she targeted in hopes they would forget after she essentially resets time. However Gleam is in charge of whether Revision is even necessary and Nexus sometimes has to be stuck with her mistake even if it gave her new knowledge she wouldn't of known otherwise. This and other things can damper her abilities during combat, especially if something reminds her about it during combat. * Anti-Living Manipulation - Nexus has a definite refusal to use her matter manipulation on her opponents due to what happened to her back at school. The only exception is if they carry no emotional sentience whatsoever. * Focus Driven - Nexus requires focus of her energy to properly use her techniques. If struck in the head for example or if something causes her to feel fatigue or dizziness then her powers are less intense as a result. * Morality - Nexus refuses to put others lives in dangers if she's certain that her Revision technique will not work. * Energy Drained - Nexus requires the kinetic energy to remain intact during battle and it tends to gradually deplete if used longer than usual. * Finger Damage - Nexus tends to believe her strings attached to her fingers are meant to be taken literal as she "loses" the ability to wield her power if her hands or fingers are damaged. It's one if her mental barriers she has trouble breaking. Trivia * Nexus has been known to create mental barriers for herself due to the fact that deep down she knows that without them she wouldn't be human. The more of a superhuman she becomes the less of an actual human she feels emotionally. That numb feeling is what she fears despite it allowing her to become much more powerful than normal. * Nexus does care about her friends quite a lot, however during her time in the Sanctuary she has had rough encounters with unusual beings. This has caused her to be quite defensive and sometimes thinking her friends are plotting behind her back. Overtime she does overcome these obstacles, however not with the cost of losing friends she has made deep connections with along the way. Nowadays the only one left who she knows from the past is her adoptive father Clint. Her other friends are only a few years known to her in comparison. Nexus does have a twin brother, however he was erased with the Revision technique by another Wielder. His name is not told, however he goes by the nickname given to him by Vera's current friend (when her brother still existed) Tiama who called him "Kazé", Japanese for wind as he brought winds of change. * "Cosmic" to Vera is often used as an inside joke by her fourth wall foes "Lucid" and "Somnia" who claims they have changed the script to change complex statements and names to "cosmic this" and "cosmic that" for example the cosmic junkyard was intended to be called the Untethered-Verse (meaning "unconnected universe"). * The Cosmic Junkyard essentially is a loose verse in Existence that collects beings who never gotten fully erased or were lost due to some sort of abnormal effect on them or their home verse. * Gleam is hinted to be Nexus from the future and all this is supposedly one giant Revision attempt. * Clint Evers was sent to jail for taking down the American Ambassador without proof of illegal activity. Vera still believes he is a hero and wears his dog tags out of respect. Category:Original Character Category:Completed Character Category:Fanmade